


nowhere but for the two of us

by carolinecrane



Series: Trains [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first morning in their new place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nowhere but for the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo's April mini-challenge. The kink is sleepy/unconscious.

On their first night in the apartment, they’re both so tired from spending the whole day moving furniture and boxes that they barely have enough energy for a goodnight kiss before they pass out. It’s not exactly what Puck imagined for their first night living together, but even sleeping next to Kurt is a lot better than the way they’ve been living since they got married, so he’s not complaining.

When he first wakes up he’s not sure where he is, but when he reaches out and feels warm skin under his hand, he remembers. It’s not the first time he’s woken up next to Kurt, and it’s not even close to the first time he’s woken up in this bed, but it’s the first time they’ve woken up in Noah’s old bed _together_.

And okay, so technically Kurt’s not awake. Not yet, anyway, and Puck grins to himself and tugs the sheet down until he can see Kurt’s bare back and the swell of his perfect ass under his pajama bottoms.

He stands up long enough to peel his boxers off, dick already at attention and he reaches down and strokes a couple times before he climbs back onto the bed to lean over and press his mouth to the back of Kurt’s neck. His hand lands on Kurt’s waist to splay across warm skin while he mouths his way along Kurt’s shoulder, and when a sleepy murmur escapes Kurt, Puck thinks he’s about to wake up.

But Kurt just sighs in his sleep and burrows a little further into the pillow, and Puck grins again and kisses his way down the center of Kurt’s back. When he gets to the top of Kurt’s pajamas he pauses, glancing up at Kurt before he hooks his thumbs in the material and slides it down slow.

He expects that to wake Kurt for sure, but he’s a heavier sleeper than Puck thought, because he doesn’t even stir when Puck slides Kurt’s pajamas down his legs to toss them on the floor with his boxers. Puck chuckles low in his throat and climbs back up the mattress to plant a kiss at the base of Kurt’s spine this time.

His hand curves around Kurt’s ass, fingers splayed to let his thumb slide between his cheeks. When that doesn’t get a reaction he presses a little harder, pulling Kurt open until his thumb’s pressed against Kurt’s opening.

He knows where the lube is because he’s the one who put it away, made sure before they gave up on unpacking that they had all the essentials close by. All he has to do is let go of Kurt long enough to reach into the bedside table and pull it out, and he’s pretty sure even Kurt couldn’t sleep through _that_. But he kind of likes Kurt like this, sleepy and compliant and letting out little sighs every time Puck finds a sensitive spot.

They’ve been married almost four months, and Mr. H tried to be cool about letting Puck stay over sometimes while they were still living in Lima, but it wasn’t the same as really living together. In a way it sort of feels like this is the first day of their marriage all over again, like everything that came before it was just them proving they really meant it when they said they weren’t just messing around. Like moving in together means they’re _really_ together, and Puck’s heart does a weird little flip at the thought.

And yeah, okay, Finn’s right on the other side of the apartment, but they’re still here, still _together_ in a way that Puck had been starting to think wasn’t going to happen. He’s still not all that sure it has, because he’s had plenty of dreams over the past few months that started out pretty much exactly like this, and there’s no guarantee he’s not going to wake up alone any second now.

He’s not sure how long he stays like that, hand frozen on Kurt’s ass and listening to his heart pounding against his eardrums at the idea of waking up alone again, but when Kurt murmurs again and pushes back into his hand, Puck knows he’s not asleep anymore. Which means this isn’t a dream after all, and relief hits him so hard he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Babe,” Puck says, his thumb moving in little circles now, “you with me?”

Kurt lets out a sleepy hum, eyes still closed like he doesn’t want to admit he’s awake.

“Because if you want to sleep some more I can stop,” Puck says, then he starts to pull away.

“Don’t you dare,” Kurt answers, and this time Puck does laugh. He straightens up long enough to brush a kiss across Kurt’s shoulder, then he lets go to lean over Kurt and reach in the drawer for the lube.

He flips the cap open and settles back between Kurt’s legs, brushing a kiss across Kurt’s shoulder before he sits back on his heels and pours slick onto two fingers. Kurt sighs and settles a little further into the pillow, legs falling wider apart to give Puck room to work. He presses slick fingers against Kurt’s opening, drawing slow circles until Kurt makes a frustrated noise and pushes back against him.

Puck takes the hint and presses forward, fingers sliding in easy, and he grins when Kurt lets out a contented sigh. “Better?”

“Mmm,” Kurt hums, eyes still closed while he rocks up into Puck’s touch. And he’d be insulted that Kurt’s planning to sleep through their first time in their own place, except that it’s totally hot. He likes that Kurt trusts him this much, anyway, and if it means Puck has to do all the work, well, he’s a giving kind of guy.

At least he is when it comes to Kurt. That’s pretty new for him too, and he’s pretty sure it means that this thing between them is the real deal.

Puck leans in and opens his mouth against Kurt’s shoulder, teeth scraping along hot skin as he works his fingers in a steady rhythm. Kurt sucks in a sharp, surprised breath at the sensation, then he spreads his legs a little more and thrusts back even harder.

“Noah,” he moans, the sound traveling straight to Puck’s cock.

“Right here, babe,” Puck answers, mouth close to his ear and he feels the shiver roll through Kurt.

He pulls his fingers free and reaches for the lube again, pouring some into his palm and stroking his own dick a few times before he lines himself up. Kurt’s still lying there with his eyes closed, letting Puck do all the work, and Puck lets out a shaky laugh and pushes forward into tight heat. The sound Kurt lets out is half pleasure, half relief, and when Puck pulls out and thrusts forward again Kurt pushes back to meet him.

Puck braces his hands on either side of Kurt’s shoulders, knees planted between his thighs and moving in a slow, steady rhythm. Kurt’s rocking back to each thrust, then his hand finds Puck’s on the mattress and he slides their fingers together and squeezes. He’s making little noises in the back of his throat, higher and higher every time, and when Puck finds just the right spot Kurt lets out a low moan.

“You like that?” Puck asks, leaning in to whisper the words near Kurt’s ear, and when Kurt rocks back even harder against him he laughs and drops a kiss on the top of Kurt’s shoulder. His hips are still moving, muscles taut where he’s holding himself over Kurt while he fucks him.

He angles his hips to hit that spot over and over, and before long Kurt’s pushing back harder against him, on his knees to get Puck even deeper. He’s murmuring something Puck can’t make out, panting the words into the pillow and moving faster and faster until finally he tenses around the dick buried inside him and comes.

Without Puck even touching him, and that’s definitely hot. Puck holds his breath while he waits for Kurt to relax, and endless seconds later he’s moving again, thrusting forward, then again before he buries himself as deep as he can get and moans his release against Kurt’s shoulder. They collapse onto the mattress together, Puck’s chest heaving with the effort to catch his breath and Kurt still on his stomach, eyes cracked open to squint at Puck.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Puck asks, but he can’t quite wipe the grin off his face. “I do all the work and you just lie there?”

“Tell you what, when I wake you up for a booty call, I’ll do all the work,” Kurt answers, but he’s grinning right back at Puck.

“You married me. Pretty sure it doesn’t count as a booty call if we’re married.”

“Hmm,” Kurt says, then he shifts on his side to face Puck, one hand reaching out to trace lazy patterns on his chest. “That’s all right. I’d rather have you than a booty call any day.”

Puck grins again, leaning in and pressing their lips together for a lingering kiss before he pulls back to look at Kurt. “Good answer, babe.”


End file.
